BlooD TearS
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: Vampiros e Lobisomens se odeiam à séculos, uma nova guerra está para acontecer, o cenário é a noite de Tokyo...Universo Alternativo, Chars Originais e Cavaleiros em OCC. Fic reescrita e repostada
1. Chapter 1

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence... Mas se pertencesse, Seiya ia sofrer tanto...u.u Créditos ao tio Kurumada...**_

**Nyahoooo! Reescrevi e estou repostando a antiga Blood Tears, mantive alguns personagens e acrescentei alguns detalhes, só avisando, sei qause nada sobre clãs vampíricos, por isso não me apedrejem por qualquer coisa estranha ou errada...u.u **

**E para os erros de ortografia, me desculpem, mas faz mais de 10 anos que me formei no colegial e faz 8 anos que estou no Japão, e não tenho beta também xD **

**Enfim, se divirtam!**

**OoooOoooO**

O auditório estava cheio, a melodia era delicada, após uma pausa para aplausos, a jovem de pele pálida e longos cabelos negros presos em um coque lateral enfeitado com penas negras e vermelhas muda o ritmo da música para uma mais agressiva e rápida, os longos dedos finos tocavam as teclas do piano com total destreza. Havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes havia tocado essa música, já faziam 216 anos desde que deixara de ser uma mortal. Tsubaki Kawasaki tinha 20 anos quando foi abraçada, a bela japonesa de olhos vermelhos vira seus olhos discretamente para a platéia, não precisava ler a partitura, seus dedos se moviam automaticamente.

Ela passou os olhos pelo local, havia muitos seres da noite misturados aos humanos, todos elegantes, a maioria Toreadores como ela mesma e seu mestre, que ela logo reconheceu e Ventrues, clã de elite. Mas ela não encontrava por sua amiga, Suzu, onde será que ela estava, havia prometido que viria dessa vez...

Enquanto isso, se banhando de pálida lua, uma jovem de cabelos curtos e negros estava deitada no terraço do auditório, com os olhos fechados e a franja longa caindo sobre o rosto, vestia uma calça preta jeans com rasgos nos joelhos e coxa com a barra dentro de coturnos pretos, uma camisa branca e um colete por cima, correntes estavam penduradas pela calça. Suzuran Mimura se deliciava com a música que sua amiga tocava, sabia que tinha prometido ir ver a apresentação, mas acabou por ver a pessoa que mais odeia na platéia, seu mestre, o responsável por toda sua dor. Ela negava seu clã, os Ventrues desde que fugiu a cerca de 60 anos, se simpatizou com alguns Brujah por terem temperamentos parecidos, mas nunca foi de freqüentar nem ser fiel à nenhum clã.

Assim que acaba o repertório, Tsubaki se levanta e cumprimenta a platéia, usava um belo longo preto de alças finas e esvoaçante, tinha borboletas vermelhas bordadas na barra, ela recebe o caloroso aplauso da platéia e ramalhetes de flores. Quando as cortinas se abaixam, a japonesa vai até seu camarim, colocando as flores em um vaso, ela sente uma presença conhecida e se vira para a porta, um belo homem alto e magro entra acompanhado de outro, tinha os cabelos platinados e longos, os olhos eram azuis claríssimos, vestia roupas elegantes e brancas com uma camélia vermelha na lapela.

- Mestre Afrodite...- Tsubaki sente seu coração morto coração se preencher e derrama uma lágrima tinha, se agachando e beijando a mão do homem.

- Ora minha pequena, porque choras?- O homem a ajuda a se levantar, limpando a lágrima com os dedos.- Faz apenas alguns dias que não nos vemos.- Afrodite e Tsubaki moravam juntos na mansão da garota, mas o vampiro muitas vezes viajava à negócios e dessa vez havia ficado 5 dias na França.

- Eu sei...Mas me sinto uma felicidade imensa em vê-lo...- Desde que perdera a condição humana, Tsubaki sentia suas emoções e sentimento muito mais intensas.

- Não seja boba... Venha, quero que conheça um amigo.- Afrodite apresente o rapaz que o acompanhava.- Esse é Camus Montblanc, ele ficou encantado com sua apresentação.

- É um prazer conhecer a cria mais querida de Afrodite, ele fala muito de você.- Era um belo homem de cabelos longos e cor de fogo, os olhos eram frios e verdes, um Ventrue, Tsubaki tinha certeza. Camus pega a mão da garota e beija.

- O prazer é todo meu, amigo de meu Mestre, é amigo meu.- A garota diz polidamente, sorrisos e gestos de carinho, ela guardava apenas para Afrodite e Suzuran.

Tsubaki sente outra presença conhecida, não só ela, mas os outros dois vampiros presentes, em principal Camus, todos olham para a porta que dava para a varanda.

- Eu volto logo.- Tsubaki vai para a varanda.

- Eu conheço essa presença...- Diz Camus intrigado.- Não pode ser...

- Suzu! Onde estava? Prometeu que viria me ver dessa vez!- Diz Tsubaki ao ver Suzuran.

- Desculpa Tsubaki! É que eu vi vampiros na platéia e resolvi ouvir do telhado... Ouvir sua música com a lua é perfeita!

- Pare Suzu!- Tsubaki interrompe a amiga.- Você nunca temeu os seres da noite, sei que não é por causa deles que não entrou no auditório... Quem você viu realmente?- A garota conhecia bem a amiga.

- ...- O sorriso de Suzuran desaparece.- Vi meu criador...- Ela diz baixo.

- Quem é seu criador?- Pergunta Tsubaki, nem mesmo ela sabia quem era o criador de Suzuran, sabia apenas que era um Ventrue.

- Suzuran?- Camus, que havia ouvido a voz de sua cria, aparece na varanda com Afrodite.

- Camus...- Rosna Suzuran vendo o ruivo.

- Se conhecem?- Pergunta Afrodite.

- É a garota fujona que eu disse.- Camus responde Afrodite sem tirar os olhos da garota.- Vamos conversar Suzu...

- Não tenho nada que conversar com você! Mentiroso!- Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas de sangue, ela pula a varanda.

- Suzu!- Tsubaki tenta seguir a amiga, mas não conseguiria pular nem correr com aquele vestido, mas ela sabia muito bem onde encontrar a outra...

Assim como imaginou, Suzu estava agachada debaixo de um pé de sakura no parque, as pétalas rosadas caíam em volta da garota que soluçava, Tsubaki se aproxima e toca seu ombro, sem se importar, Suzuran agarra a amiga e chora compulsivamente.

- Me conte o que houve... Porque o odeia tanto?

- Eu conheci antes de me transformar, morava com meu irmão nas ruas... Camus nos fascinava, era bondoso com nós... Mas um dia fomos atacados pelos malditos lupinos...- Diz Suzuran com a face dura e rancorosa ao falar o nome do criador.- Ele me prometeu que resgataria meu irmão... E eu deixei que ele me transformasse... Mas ele não cumpriu a promessa... Me disse que Subaru havia morrido...- A garota volta a chorar nos braços da amiga, sujando a roupa dela com suas lágrimas de sangue.

- Sinto muito Suzu... Mas acho que Camus pode não ter culpa na morte do seu irmão...

- Eu sei disso... A culpa não é dele, é dos malditos lupinos! Mas mas... Não sei... Ele me faz sentir coisas que não quero, parece que manda em meus pensamentos mesmo estando longe! São coisas que não quero sentir... Apenas o odeio! Odeio odeio odeio!

- Suzu... Você o ama, não?- Pergunta Tsubaki dando um leve sorriso.

- É claro que não! Porque o amaria?- Suzuran se afasta levantando o rosto e limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

- Você o ama da mesma maneira que amo Afrodite, afinal é meu criador...

- Porque o amaria? Ele me transformou nisso que sou! Ele sugou meu sangue e me matou!

- Mas te deu a vida dando do sangue dele... Eu sei que nossa vida não é fácil, temos que nos esconder, não vemos a luz do sol, não somos nem podemos ser normais... Mas nem tudo nessa vida é ruim... Perdi muito, mas também ganhei...

- Tsubaki... O que eu faço?

- Aceite ele como deve aceitar... Sei que é isso que quer...

- Estou confusa... Não sei se estou preparada...

- Eu te entendo... Venha para minha casa, descanse e deixe todo esse sentimento ruim...- Sorri Tsubaki, guiando a amiga para sua casa.

Escondidos atrás de uma fonte, Afrodite e Camus as observa de longe.

- Ela me odeia, eu sei...- Diz Camus.- Eu a decepcionei, ela tem todo o direito de me odiar...

- O que aconteceu entre vocês?- Pergunta Afrodite.

- Eu a conheci à 70 anos atrás, era órfã e vivia nas ruas junto com seu irmão, Subaru. Tinha me encantado por ele e decidido à trazer ele para meu clã, apesar de pobre era muito inteligente e culto, perfeito para os Ventrues... Mas os lupinos o pegaram primeiro, quando cheguei, a encontrei quase morta, ela ao contrário do irmão, é impetuosa, geniosa e rebelde, seria mais uma Brujah, mas prometi vingança, prometi que encontraria seu irmão e o salvaria... Ela me entregou a vida, mas falhei...- Camus, sempre tão frio, imponente, sem sentimentos, parecia tão pequeno e fraco...

- Suzuran está confusa, não tem culpa do que aconteceu... Deixe que o tempo cure as feridas meu amigo.- Diz Afrodite.

Camus e Afrodite se despedem, o francês vai para um hotel onde estava hospedado e Afrodite volta para sua casa, assim que entra na mansão, vê Tsubaki no alto das escadas, vestia um robe preto de seda. Ao ver seu mestre, ela desce as escadas ao seu encontro.

- Trouxe Suzu, espero que não se importe... A deixei no quarto de hóspedes, estava muito abalada...

- Fez muito bem Tsubaki...- Diz Afrodite indo para a sala de piano.- Toque algo para mim.- Pede ele delicadamente, a guiando pelas mãos.

- Claro Mestre.- Tsubaki sorri gentilmente, indo se sentar no banquinho de veludo.

- Não fique com raiva de Camus, Suzuran ainda é uma criança, não sabe controlar bem seus sentimentos.- Diz Afrodite.

- Não tenho raiva dele, não o conheço para tal... Ele apenas me parece ser alguém muito frio...

- Sim, Camus é frio, um perfeito Ventrue, por assim dizer, é muito racional. Mas que perde a razão por uma de suas crias... Ele não criou muitos, sei apenas de Suzuran e de um outro rapaz que está sempre com ele. Camus é muito seletivo para suas crias.

Tsubaki começa a tocar o piano, seus dedos deslizam pelas teclas suavemente, Afrodite fecha seus olhos e se delicia com aquela melodia, se lembra da primeira vez que a ouviu, fazia muitos anos...

_Afrodite era um viajante forasteiro, rodava o mundo atrás de coisas belas como um bom Toreador, em uma dessas viagens, chegou ao Japão, andou durante dias, encantado pela arquitetura daquele país misterioso._

_Era quase dia e muitos negavam hospedar um estrangeiro estranho, até que Afrodite bateu à porta da família Kawasaki, um homem de vestes simples o acolheu junto à sua esposa sem nada perguntar. Foram muito gentis, ofereceram comida, um bom banho e um bom sake, apesar de Afrodite não saborear muito do que lhe foi oferecido, bebia uma misteriosa bebida que trazia em um cantil de ouro._

_- Tsubaki, venha minha querida filha, toque algo para nosso convidado.- Pede o senhor._

_Uma bela jovem entra pela porta de papel, vestia um simples, porém belo kimono azul céu com belas camélias bordadas, em seus longos cabelos negros, um simples enfeite dourado, ela trouxe um pequeno objeto parecido com um piano, a jovem começa a tocar uma bela canção, o rapaz fica totalmente hipnotizado pela canção, o senhor explica que foi ele mesmo quem fabricou aquele instrumento inspirado no piano que ele um dia havia visto vendendo na cidade, por ser muito caro, não podia comprar um para sua filha, que tanto amava música, então o fez para ela, em pouco tempo, Tsubaki já tocava perfeitamente, além de escrever as próprias melodias._

_Como um bom representante de seu clã, Afrodite ficou tentado a transformar a garota em uma deles, mas não podia fazer isso com aquele casal que foi tão gentil com ele. O rapaz dormiu o dia todo, sem ninguém perturbar o sono, o casal providenciou grossos pedaços de pano para evitar qualquer rastro de luz do sol. No começo da noite ele acordou._

_- Agradeço pela gentileza, por ter me acolhido, pela comida e pela bela canção.- Diz Afrodite em uma despedida, deveria partir logo._

_- Espere meu rapaz...- O senhor o segura pelas mão, diferente da sua, lisa e pálida, o homem tinha a mão enrugada e cheia de calos e cicatrizes.- Tenho um pedido fazer..._

_- E qual seria?_

_- Já não sou jovem, sou um homem vivido, ouvi e vi muitas coisas e posso afirmar que o senhor não é um humano.- Aquela afirmação deixa Afrodite apreensivo.- Não se preocupe, não lhe faremos mal, mas muitas pessoas não entendem que nem todos de vocês são ruins... Eles descobriram que está na região, talvez logo eles chegarão por aqui._

_- Não entendo o que o senhor quer...?_

_- Leve minha filha..._

_- Ah? Levar sua filha? Mas porque?_

_- Eles saberão que o ajudamos... Eles tem um esquadrão que caça seres como o senhor... Seremos castigados por ter desobedecido ao Imperador e te acolhido um ser da noite... A morte seria pouco... Eu e minha esposa já somos velhos, não temos muito tempo de vida, mas nossa Tsubaki não pode receber o mesmo castigo! Ela tem apenas 20 anos, não agüentaria saber que ela não viveu tudo que poderia ter vivido... Por isso lhe peço, leve minha Tsubaki... Salve a vida dela! Pode ficar com nossas terras, tome, leve o escritura...- O senhor entrega um papel enrolado._

_- Mas senhor, não sei se posso aceitar...- Afodite via o desespero no rosto do senhor, mas não podia simplesmente levar a filha deles embora._

_- Aceite, leve minha filha, eu lhe peço... Salve a vida dela!- O homem apertava as mãos de Afrodite._

_- O senhor tem noção do que me pede? Sou um ser da noite! Sabe que me alimento de sangue, entregar sua filha à mim seria como entregá-la a morte!_

_- Prefiro que ela se torne uma de vocês e viva eternamente, encantando o mundo com suas canções do que morrer de maneira cruel, como será o destino dela! Por favor... Eu lhe peço...- O homem se ajoelha._

_- Tudo bem... Eu a levarei...- Afrodite sabia que Tsubaki seria uma Toreador perfeita, mas não queria transformá-la de imediato._

_- Obrigado senhor...- O homem abaixa novamente, ficando um tempo naquela posição.- Tatsuko! Chame Tsubaki.- A senhora que estava em um canto, apenas abaixada como se louvasse Afrodite, vai chamar a filha._

_Depois de um tempo, a senhora entra com a filha, que vestia um belo kimono preto bordado à ouro._

_- Okaasama, porque me fez vestir um kimono tão caro?- Pergunta a jovem._

_- Esse foi o kimono que usei no casamento com seu pai, não é muito caro, mas tem um valor muito grande para nós, quero que use ele._

_- Tsubaki minha filha.- O senhor pega as mãos da filha e as alisa carinhosamente._

_- Otoosama...?_

_- Vá com esse senhor, irá partir para uma longa viagem, poderá tocar música como sempre sonhou...- Diz o senhor._

_- Mas, e okaasama e otoosama...?- Tsubaki olha para a mulher que chorava e para o pai com os olhos úmidos._

_- Não se preocupe com nós... Ficaremos bem..._

_- Tudo bem otoosama, irei com Afrodite sama, se é assim que deseja.- A garota beija a mão do pai._

_Sem dizer mais nada, a senhora traz uma pequena trouxa com roupas e alguns poucos pertences de Tsubaki, assim como o pequeno piano, a garota abaixa a cabeça para os pais por um longo tempo, agradecia a vida até aquele momento, por dentro estava totalmente quebrada, deixaria seus pais para sempre... Era isso que sentia, mesmo sem ninguém ter dito nada. Logo partiram na pequena carruagem de Afrodite, conduzida por um camponês que fora pago por Afrodite._

_Viajaram a noite toda sem parar, Tsubaki havia dormido um pouco, acordou apenas quando a carruagem parou, estavam em frente à uma pequena cabana, Afrodite ajuda Tsubaki a descer da carruagem e entram na cabana._

_- Irei descansar pequena, ficará bem sozinha?_

_- Sim._

_Afrodite entrou em um quarto nos fundos, Tsubaki dormiu mais um pouco e acordou somente com o sol batendo em seu rosto, ela comeu os onigiris que sua mãe havia mandado e ficou observando o local, era uma cabana abandonada, havia mato por todos os lados, e pequenas flores, ela recolheu alguns, fazia uma coroa com flores brancas quando ouviu passos, era quase fim do dia quando ela é surpreendida por um grupo de pessoas armadas de foices, katanas e tochas._

_- É só uma garota, tem certeza que ele está aqui?- Pergunta um homem._

_- Olhe a carruagem.- Diz outro homem._

_- Onde ele está?- Pergunta uma mulher.- Onde está o ser do mau?_

_Tsubaki simplesmente se levanta e corre para dentro da casa, Afrodite corria perigo, ela sabia. Ela corre até o quarto do fundo e fecha a porta, tentando travar com um armário que estava por perto, o quarto estava escuro, ela ouve os passos e os homens tentando derrubar a porta, assustada, ela tateia o tatame até encontrar uma grande caixa, um caixão. Ela se agarra à ele, a porta logo é arrombada, as tochas clareiam o local._

_- Saia daí criança!- Diz a mulher tentando puxar Tsubaki._

_- Não! Ninguém irá machucar Mestre Afrodite._

_- Esqueça, ela prefere esse ser maligno! – Diz outra mulher._

_- Se não sair, irá morrer!_

_Vendo que Tsubaki não tinha intenção de se afastar, a mulher enfia a faca em seu ombro, a dor era muito forte, mas a garota não grita, continua agarrada ao caixão, mais pessoas se aproximam, um homem enfia a katana nas costas da garota, ela faz uma careta, o sangue escorria de seu corpo, manchando suas roupas, o tatame, outro golpe, mais outro, Tsubaki sentia seu corpo ficando fraco, sentia frio, mas não fazia menção de sair dali, já sem forças, ela cai com outro golpe, tudo começa a ficar escuro...Ela ouve a caixa ser arrebentada._

_- Mestre Afrodite...- Ela sussurra, antes de desmaiar._

_- Tsubaki! Ouça minha pequena, não queria ter que fazer isso agora, mas não tenho alternativa... Preste atenção, irei sugar seu sangue, por mais que sinta vontade de se entregar à morte, agüente firme... Te darei do meu e quero que beba. Seja forte._

_Tsubaki sente seu corpo ser levantado delicadamente, em seguida sente lábios gelados tocarem seu pescoço, algo pontiagudo roçar na pele para em seguida ser perfurado, uma dor aguda que foi logo transformado em algo prazeroso, ela não queria que parasse, queria que sua vida toda fosse sugada, logo os lábios gelados se afastam e algo quente escorre por seus lábios para dentro de sua boca, uma pequena chama de vida brota dentro de si, quando percebe, estava grudada ao pulso de Afrodite, sugando seu sangue._

_-Calma querida...- Afrodite a empurra delicadamente, ainda zonza ela observa em volta, havia sangue e corpos por todos os lados, uma mulher ainda viva gemia, o rapaz pega essa mulher e a aproxima de Tsubaki.- Aqui, alimente-se dela, mas cuidado, não tome tudo, ou irá ter uma bela indigestão..._

_Primeiramente desconfortável com a situação, ela se afasta do corpo, mas ao ver a veia pulsando no pescoço da mulher, um cheiro de sangue atingiu suas narinas e uma fome animal tomou conta de si, caninos pontiagudos como agulhas brotam em sua boca e quando se dá por si, estava destroçando o pescoço da mulher e bebendo de seu sangue, quente, delicioso, uma sensação que não podia explicar, sentia o coração daquela mulher bater junto ao seu, como um flash, imagens da vida dela passou diante de seus olhos, teve que ser afastada por Afrodite, ou sugaria tudo até a morte dela._

_- Vamos embora querida, mais deles virão atrás de nós.- Afrodite entrega um kimono limpo e a ajuda a se trocar, como uma criança que viu algo pela primeira vez, Tsubaki estava admirada com tudo que via, cores novas, formas novas, era simplesmente hipnotizante e belo, as coisas vistas de outra maneira, até o som da noite parecia uma melodia para ela, Afrodite a guiou até a carruagem e partiram pela noite._

_Voltaram para a Europa, onde Tsubaki tocou pela primeira vez um verdadeiro piano, logo se tornou famosa, não apenas por ser oriental ou uma mulher, mas por suas músicas serem originais e pela maneira que tocava no coração das pessoas. Rodaram o mundo, depois de quase dois séculos, voltaram para o Japão, onde montaram uma mansão na antiga propriedade dos pais de Tsubaki, é onde vivem atualmente._

- Mestre?- Tsubaki toca no ombro de Afrodite que mantinha os olhos fechados e o rosto apoiado na mão fechada.

- Estava apenas pensando...- Ele sorri e passa a mão no rosto da garota.- Melhor irmos descansar, logo será dia... Vá na frente, irei ficar mais um pouco...

- Claro mestre.- Tsubaki sorri e se despede de Afrodite.

Ele a observa sair da sala e sorri.

-Deu sua vida para me proteger naquela vez, serei eternamente grato minha querida...- Diz para si mesmo.

**OoooOoooO**

_**be Continued...**_

Hello pessoas que leram! Espero que tenham gostado...

Juro que quero muito escrever um Dite totalmente mau, sádico e perverso, mas não consigo! E sai logo esse Dite, todo gentil da fic... Me desculpem os fãs do Dite malvadinho... Um dia aprenderei xP

Até o próximo!

Bjnhos x3333


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence... Mas se pertencesse, Seiya ia sofrer tanto...u.u Créditos ao tio Kurumada...**_

**E aqui está o segundo capítulo! Créditos à Dark Ookami Mika pela história da Suzuran com o Subaru e no encontro da Suzuran com a Tsubaki, ela é quem tinha escrito e eu apenas escrevi usando minhas palavras xDDDDD**

**Agradeço as reviews!**

**Dark Ookami-** Mikaaaaa! Arigatou a review! Sabe que devo muito à Mika por essa fic né?

**Metal Ikarus Sama- **Thnxs a review! Sim, essa Suzu foi criada antes da sua Suzu, por isso gostei tanto quando li uma personagem com o mesmo nome da minha! E sou muito fã de vampiros... Apesar de não ter lido muitas coisas sobre Vampiro, A Máscara e tals, por isso apenas usei os nomes dos clãs por cima xDDD E Um dia consigo escrever um Dite tão cruelmente Diva como a Laurinha escreve u.u

**Human Being- **Thnxs a review! Como disse pelo PM e para o Ikarus Sama acima, sei muito pouco mesmo sobre o mundo dos vampiros... Mas fico muito feliz que esteja gostando! E quando tem atualização de Sui Generis? Estou apaixonada pela fic *0* E ainda tenho que ler a filhotinha dela xDDDD

**OoooOoooO**

**Enfim, vamos logo a fic! Mandem reviews people! Não machuca e eu adoro *0***

**OoooOoooO**

Suzuran dormia profundamente, não tinha sonhos, não sentia nada, ficava em torpor até o anoitecer, era o momento que esquecia toda a dor...

Camus estava sentado no sofá do hotel, tomava um chá bem quente, apesar de não sentir necessidade, gostava de se sentir humano às vezes, e tomar um bom chá o fazia se sentir assim, ele tinha um livro nas pernas cruzadas, seus olhos estavam nele, mas nada via, pensava em seu reencontro com Suzu, desde que havia fugido da mansão na França, não a havia visto, desconfiava que tivesse voltado para o Japão, uma vez que ela queria encontrar seu irmão mesmo Camus afirmando que ele havia morrido.

_Era mais uma viagem de negócios, Camus andava pelas ruas frias de Tokyo quando um garoto passou correndo por ele, carregava uma grande mochila que parecia pesada, poderia ser uma cena comum, mas algo naquele garoto chamou a atenção do francês, logo atrás dele, três garotos mais velhos, tomado pela curiosidade em cima daquele garoto, Camus o seguiu até um parque e ficou à espreita atrás de uma árvore. O garoto estava cercado pelos três garotos visivelmente maiores que ele, parecia ser uma briga injusta, se o garoto menor não saísse vencedor, ele tinha determinação no olhar, uma fúria e uma força que fazia anos que o francês não via, isso encantou Camus._

_Os três garotos mais velhos apanharam e fugiram jurando vingança, assim que eles se foram, o garoto que não parecia ter mais que 10 anos e estava sujo e com as roupas rasgadas, pega uma grande mochila atrás de uma moita e correndo em seguida, chegou à um beco e verificando que ninguém o havia seguido, retirou alguns sacos de lixo e uma grande lata, atrás havia um pequeno buraco, o garoto entrou como um gato e tampou o buraco por dentro com pesados sacos de areia, era uma antiga fábrica fora de uso, Camus encontrou uma janela aberta e entrou no local._

_Atrás de várias caixas havia um cantinho que parecia ser uma casa, com um pequeno lampião, várias cobertas, livros e bichinhos de pelúcia embolorados e sujos, no meio das cobertas havia uma pequena garota de no máximo 8 anos, era magrinha e tinha os cabelos negros e os olhos violetas, ela tinha um caderno nas mãos e alguns lápis de cor._

_- Cheguei Suzu!- Diz o garoto colocando mochila no chão.- Olhe! Trouxe comida para umas 2 semanas!- Diz tirando enlatados, pão, alguns salgadinhos e chocolate, provavelmente havia roubado.- Trouxe também isso pra você, sei que será uma ótima estilista!- Diz entregando um caderno novo e mais lápis de cor._

_-Obrigada Subaru-niichan!- A garota abraça seu irmão.- Mas e seus livros? Pensei que compraria dessa vez...- Pergunta a garota olhando tristemente para os materiais._

_- Ganhei muito pouco esse mês... Quem Sabe no próximo.- Subaru bagunça os cabelos da irmã e se senta em um canto, puxando livros velhos e com a capa rasgada, eram livros de matemática, kanjis e francês, o que fez Camus ficar mais interessado ainda no garoto._

_Camus decidiu alimentar a sabedoria do garoto, fazê-lo um perfeito Ventrue, por noites e noites levou livros e comida para os órfãos, por serem pobres, sempre aceitavam os presentes. Já havia se passado alguns anos, os irmãos sempre deixavam um bilhete, perguntando quem era e porque fazia aquilo, mas Camus nunca os respondeu, até ser pego uma noite enquanto deixava livros._

_- Quem é você? Porque nos deixa presentes? O que quer?- Pergunta Subaru, segurando um pedaço de madeira, atrás dele Suzuran olhava curiosa._

_- Subaru não? Vejo que se tornou um homenzinho.- Camus observa o rapazinho de 15 anos, o corpo ainda se formando, a voz dele ainda era rouca.- Me chamo Camus Montblanc. O que eu quero? Por enquanto nada... Mas um dia, quando estiver pronto, virei buscá-lo, por isso, aproveite os livros e se torne um homem inteligente, e quanto à sua irmã, não tenho interesse nela, mas quero que ela se torne independente o suficiente para não sofrer com sua partida, irei me responsabilizar pelo futuro dela, não se preocupe._

_- E se eu disser que não quero ir com você! Não posso deixar Suzu sozinha!_

_- Seu destino está traçado, não tente fugir dele...- Camus dá as costas e parte._

_Os anos foram se passando desde o último encontro, Subaru tinha 22 anos e depois de muito estudar estava na faculdade de medicina, tinha um emprego temporário, o que fizeram com que os irmãos pudessem morar em um pequeno kitnet, Suzuran também estudava moda, mas em uma escola especializada, já que não havia faculdade do ramo ainda, ela sonhava em ir para o exterior aprimorar. Todos os dias eram apreensivos, eles sabiam que o misterioso ruivo viria buscar Subaru, a garota havia formado uma personalidade forte e independente, estava preparada para uma certa separação... Subaru era inteligente e culto, tinha um porte elegante, nem parecia ter sido criado nas ruas, havia se tornado aquilo que Camus queria._

_Mas ele não era desejado apenas por Camus, lobisomens estavam interessados na inteligência do rapaz. _

_Um dia quando os irmãos voltavam das compras, foram surpreendidos por um grupo de homens fortes e de aparência agressiva, eram quatro e cercaram a dupla._

_- Seja um bom garotinho e se entregue, prometemos que mataremos a garota rapidamente...- Um deles sorri sadicamente._

_- O que querem comigo?- Pergunta Subaru._

_- Apenas que seja um de nós?_

_- Um de vocês...?_

_Camus estava no quarto de hotel se preparando para sair, quando sente a presença de seus maiores inimigos, atento, ele se aproxima da janela, o perigo rondava a região, ele sente uma estranha palpitação, Subaru e Suzuran corriam perigo, ele pula a janela._

_A lua cheia aparece por detrás das nuvem iluminando o quarteto, ele uivam antes de ter as roupas rasgadas e o corpo coberto por pelos, visão é horrível e dolorosa, os rapazes gritam enquanto sentem os ossos serem transmutados, garras afiadas, o corpo duplicado, um focinho longo, dentes afiados e olhos caninos. Subaru e Suzuran se afastam assustados, nunca haviam visto nada igual._

_- Corre Suzu!- Subaru pega uma barra de metal que estava ali perto e empurra a irmã que cai de joelhos um pouco à frente._

_- Não deixe ela escapar! – Grita um deles, provavelmente o líder ou lago parecido, pois era maior que os outros._

_Dois dos monstros correm em direção de Suzuran que ao invés de fugir, pega a tampa da lata de lixo que se encontrava ali perto e taca sobre um deles, o derrubando, ela fica em posição de combate, uma vez que treinava lutas com seu irmão. Assim que o lobisomem se aproximou, ela salta por cima dele e chuta as costas, o fazendo cair. Enquanto isso, Subaru se defendia dos ataques dos outros dois, eles pareciam apenas querer derrubar o rapaz e não matá-lo._

_- Parem de brincar e matem logo essa garota!- Grita o líder._

_- Suzu!- Subaru se distrai vendo os lupinos avançarem com violência para cima de sua irmã, e acaba sendo derrubado._

_- NIICHAN!- Suzuran tenta correr em direção ao irmão, mas leva uma patada, sendo lançada contra a parede, ela sente os ossos do seu corpo serem quebrados, ela cai de cara no chão cuspindo sangue, tenta se levantar, mas não consegue, um dos lupinos pisa na cabeça da garota, sua visão estava embaçada, ela vê apenas o lobisomem maior pegar seu irmão pelo pescoço e lhe morder, Subaru grita, seu sangue jorrando.- Ni...i...chan...- A garota sussurra antes de sua visão ficar totalmente turva._

_Camus vê o momento em que Suzuran é jogada na parede e Subaru é mordido, tudo passa em câmera lenta em sua mente, desesperado e com muita raiva, a bengala que trazia nas mãos se transforma em uma espada de prata, com uma velocidade sobrehumana ele corta a cabeça do ser que pisava em Suzuran e enfia no peito do outro, o que mordia Subaru, surpreso solta o rapaz que cai ensangüentado, rosnando para que o outro atacasse, mesmo temeroso, obedece e com a boca aberta pula sobre o vampiro que enfia a espada na boca, sendo coberto pelo sangue deste._

_- Você perdeu sangue suga!- O último e líder, pega Subaru nos braços e foge rosnando._

_Camus pensa em ir atrás, mas ouve Suzuran gemendo, ainda estava viva, ele se aproxima e pega a garota no colo, a aconchegando em seu colo._

_- U..m... an..jo?_

_- Já me chamaram de muitas coisas, mas de anjo é a primeira vez...- Diz o ruivo._

_- Nii..chan...- Ela cospe sangue._

_- Shhhh... Fique quietinha... Irei salvar seu irmão... Prometo...- Ele diz retirando algumas mechas sujas de sangue e terra do rosto da garota.- Primeiro temos que cuidar de você... Não é digna de ser uma Ventrue... Mas prometi à seu irmão que garantiria seu futuro... Mas preciso saber... Aceita essa vida?_

_- Pode...rei...vin..n..gar...m..meu...niicha..n?_

_- Sim..._

_- Ent..ão..e..e..eu..acei..to..._

_- Irá doer um pouco, tenha calma.- Camus levanta a cabeça de Suzuran, deixando o pescoço à mostra, ele fecha os olhos por um momento, ao abri-los, caninos pontiagudos, ele morde o pescoço da garota, deixando uma lágrima escorrer de seu olho, assim que suga o suficiente, ele lhe oferece seu pulso, Suzuran agarra-se a ele como um bezerro e suga com força, até ser afastada._

_A garota se contorce, sentia o sangue de Camus correr em suas veias, ela sente o ar sumindo de seus pulmões, após um grito abafado, seu corpo fica imóvel, os olhos abertos fitavam o céu estrelado, ela levanta um dos braços tentando alcançá-las._

_- Vamos embora antes que alguém nos veja.- Camus pega a garota no colo e sai do beco, onde havia corpos humanos degolados e ensangüentados.- Precisa se alimentar, irei lhe ensinar..._

_Camus levou Suzuran para a França, onde moraram por quase 30 anos, mas a jovem era impetuosa e teimosa, vista com maus olhos por outros Ventrues que a consideravam indigna, tinha constantes brigas com Camus que tentava endireitá-la, em vão, ela queria apenas procurar por Subaru._

_Um dia, quando Camus havia viajado ao Japão, foi procurado por Subaru, se encontraram em um parque, o rapaz estava exatamente da mesma maneira à 30 anos, apesar das roupas mais despojadas e estilo agressivo, havia perdido todo o ar Ventrue que Camus havia visto nele._

_- Soube que cuida de Suzu...- Diz Subaru dando uma tragada no cigarro.- Eu lhe agradeço. E peço desculpas pelo gênio forte dela._

_Camus nada diz, apenas observa a areia._

_- Deve saber que somos inimigos agora. Eu, você e Suzu.- O rapaz joga o cigarro no chão e pisa em cima.- Não vivo entre os que criaram, faço parte de um grupo rebelde, vivemos escondidos em becos, não mudou muito de quando era pequeno...- Ele ri amargamente._

_- Subaru eu..._

_- Não Camus, a culpa não é sua. Ninguém tem culpa, você me disse uma vez pra não fugir do meu destino. Esse é meu destino, por mais cruel e amargo que seja.- O rapaz olha para o vampiro.- Diga a Suzu que morri, ela irá me procurar e irá se decepcionar quando me encontrar, não quero que ela sofra. Talvez um dia ela entenda, e quando for preciso, irei procurá-la, mas por enquanto quero que ela viva a vida dela, ou a morte, como todos nós dizemos..._

_Subaru entrega uma corrente de ouro velha com a metade de um coração e após dar uma leve aperto no ombro de Camus, ele parte calado._

_Ao voltar para a França, Camus entregou a corrente à Suzuran, dizendo que Subaru estava morto e que haviam lhe entregado aquela corrente como prova._

_- Mentira! Você está mentindo! Disse que me ajudaria a procurar por ele! A me vingar!- Suzuran grita com o rosto sujo de lágrimas de sangue._

_- Ele morreu! Entenda isso! Queira você ou não, não há nada que se possa fazer!- Diz Camus mantendo o semblante sério, apesar de estar sofrendo com o sofrimento da garota.- Agora haja como uma Ventrue e pare de fazer baderna! Não faz bem à imagem do clã._

_- Que se foda esse clã! Que se foda você!- Batendo os pés ela sobe para seu quarto, se trancando no quarto._

_Nessa noite Suzuran fugiu, sumiu do mapa. _

- Mestre Camus?- Um rapaz estava parado à porta.- Não irá dormir, está quase amanhecendo...

- Já estou indo Neo.- Camus fecha o livro e coloca na mesa, fechando as grossas cortinas e se preparando para entrar em torpor.

Neo era outra cria de Camus, era um jovem francês de cabelos castanhos e curto, a franja um pouco longa era jogada em um leve topete, seus olhos eram levemente caídos e cor de mel, seus traços eram delicados e gentis.

Suzuran acorda ainda no meio do dia, ela olha em volta tentando se lembrar de onde estava, aquele cheiro... Estava na casa de Tsubaki, a única pessoa no mundo no qual ela confiava, a única que ela podia chamar de amiga, ela tenta relembrar em como a conheceu...

_Suzuran rodou o mundo, estudou na Inglaterra, Estados Unidos, até retornar ao Japão, onde abriu uma loja de roupas desenhadas por ela mesmo, ela quase não se encontrava na loja, à não ser a noite, onde ela ia dar os últimos retoques. Ninguém imaginava que era uma Ventrue, tinha um ar Brujah e tinha muitos amigos Brujah. Nunca esqueceu seu irmão, sentia que ele estava vivo, em algum lugar, mas vivo..._

_Todas as noites ela ia à um parque e ficava observando um pé de sakura, em uma dessas noites conheceu Tsubaki._

_Suzuran estava sentada em um balanço observando as pétalas cor de rosa se desprendendo dos galhos, se sentia como aquela árvore, seca, que ia perdendo partes de si com um simples toque e no final ficava totalmente careca, Suzuran era uma árvore de sakura quando perdia as pétalas._

_- Mas ela se regenera, brota novas folhas, se torna mais forte.- Uma voz suave atrás de si, parecia ler os sentimentos de Suzuran._

_A garota fica apreensiva, sabia que era como ela, mas não levanta a guarda ou foge, como faz normalmente, apenas observa a bela garota se aproximar, os longos cabelos negros balançando suavemente com seu andar, parecia flutuar, tinha um porte elegante como os Ventrues, mas com delicadeza, parecia uma fada, um anjo negro se aproximando com seu vestido fluído de cetim, ela se senta no balanço ao lado e vira seus olhos carmins para o sakura, não tinha o cheiro enjoativo de sangue como a maioria, ela lhe trazia paz._

_- Sempre a vejo aqui... Gosta de cerejeiras?- A garota olha para Suzuran._

_- Sim._

_- Venha, irei te mostrar algo especial.- Suzuran foi puxada pelas mãos._

_Chegaram à um amplo jardim, havia várias flores e um enorme pé de sakura com longos galhos caídos e totalmente floridos, era algo lindo que preencheu o coração de Suzuran com uma paz que a muito não sentia..._

_- Gosto muito dela. É muito mais velha que eu, deve ter mais de mil anos. Nasci e cresci nesse terreno. Mas o destino me afastou daqui, mesmo depois de anos, ao voltar, essa árvore estava aqui, da mesma maneira que eu me lembrava.- A garota tinha um brilho nos olhos.- Sabe o que significa "sakura"?_

_Suzuran nega com a cabeça._

_- Vem dos kanjis antigos "sa", que significa Deuses e "kura", que significa lugar para se sentar, resumindo seria "lugar onde os Deuses se sentam". Acho que faz sentido não? Sentimos uma enorme paz apenas de olhar para elas._

_Suzuran que olhava para a garota, volta seu olhar para a árvore, ela realmente sentia uma enorme paz ao olhar para a árvore._

_- Ela é linda durante a noite, principalmente nas noites de lua cheia. Fico feliz de poder vê-la sempre que posso.- Ela abaixa a cabeça um pouco triste.- Mas queria no fundo, poder, nem que fosse ao menos uma vez, um segundo sequer... Vê-la durante o dia, as lembranças do sol me são distantes...- Ela vira para Suzuran sorrindo._

_- Porque fala comigo dessa maneira? Nem ao menos nos conhecemos..._

_- Não seja por isso, me chamo Tsubaki, como aquelas flores.- Diz apontando para um majestoso arbusto cheio de camélias rubras._

_- Suzuran. Porque me trouxe aqui?- Suzuran estava desconfiada de tanta gentileza._

_- Vi em seus olhos..._

_Era novamente a mesma história, todos aqueles carniceiros queriam apenas poder e sangue, quanto mais vampiros do seu lado, melhor... Suzuran não consegue disfarçar a decepção e Tsubaki percebe._

_- Você não é como eles... Sinto tristeza vindo de você._

_- Do que está falando?- Suzuran diz grossa._

_- Tenho muito mais anos que você, apesar disso sei muito pouco ainda... Conheci muitos vampiros nesses anos em que rodei o mundo junto ao meu Mestre, mas senti que você é diferente de todos eles... Quer saber porque comecei a falar sobre as cerejeiras? Queria apenas a sua confiança... Queria saber o porque de sua tristeza, sinto que perdeu algo muito importante, mais importante que sua própria vida, e ainda não se recuperou, suas feridas, apesar de não serem recentes, ainda estão em carne viva..._

_Suzuran abaixa o rosto tentado esconder os sentimentos, estava confusa, como ela poderia saber o que se passava consigo._

_- Não sei o que aconteceu, mas posso lhe afirmar uma coisa, muitos de nós se apegam apenas à beleza, força, poder, crueldade, mas você, como poucos, ainda se apega à sentimentos e emoções humanas.- Tsubaki se aproxima de Suzuran e segura seu rosto delicadamente.- E com minha experiência posso lhe dizer uma coisa... Por mais doloroso que seja, você deve se agarrar à esses sentimentos com tudo o que restou de sua humanidade, isso lhe servirá como um gancho, para que não se perca como a maioria de nós..._

_Era estranho, aquilo que Tsubaki lhe disse era o que realmente via nesses anos em que foi criada, todos à sua volta eram um bando de idiotas querendo ser mais forte, preocupados apenas em parecer poderoso e em inflar o próprio ego, seguindo uma regra idiota apenas para ser aceito, Suzuran não era assim, e sentia que Tsubaki também não... Sentiu quando a outra lhe abraçou, um abraço gentil, caloroso, um abraço de irmã... E então se deixou desabar, chorou, chorou como nunca havia chorado, chorou por Subaru e soube nesse momento que não deveria desistir de encontrar seu irmão e era isso que faria..._

**OoooOoooO**_  
_

**_be Continued..._  
**

E então, gostaram? Achei meio emo a galera só chora xDDDD Mas não se pode esperar muito de uma fic com um título tão emo como esse xDDDD (se joga da ponte)

Mas se preparem que ainda verão mais emices por aí!

Mas sobre o capítulo, adorei a explicação para "sakura", créditos à Dark-Ookami como disse acima, foi ela quem escreveu essa parte!

Enfim, quem leu e gostou, mandem uma review e deixem uma gata de rua feliz =^w^=v

bjnhos x3333


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence... Mas se pertencesse, Seiya ia sofrer tanto...u.u Créditos ao tio Kurumada...**_

_****_**oooOooo**

**Chibi Haru-chan 17- **Oie mocinha! Aqui mais um capítulo xDDD Suzu é cabeça dura mesmo, mas ela ainda vai entender que a culpa não é do Camus xDDD

**Dark_Ookami- **Essa fic não seria nada sem a ajuda da Mika *-*

**Metal Ikarus- **Huehuehuehuehue, não fico muito feliz pelas emices, mas faz parte huehuehuehuehuehue

**oooOooo**

**Mais um capítulo gente!**

Era noite quando dois rapazes se aproxima da mansão Kawasaki, eram Brujah, usavam calças rasgadas, jaquetas de couro e coturno, mostravam com orgulho suas tatuagens, tinham um ar rude e agressivo. Um deles, mais forte tinha os traços italianos, os cabelos curtos, rebeldes e precocemente grisalhos, olhos frios e azuis escuros, sua barba era mal feita e fumava um toco de cigarro, o mais alto tinha traços orientais e mais agressivos, cabelos negros e lisos na altura dos ombros, olhos finos e prateados, seu rosto era limpo e fino, podia se ver tatuagens no estilo yakuza em seus braços nus. O mais forte toca a campainha, sendo atendida por uma serviçal da mansão.

- O que desejam?- Ela diz seca.

- Cadê o loiro?- Pergunta o italiano.

- Quem deseja falar com Mestre Afrodite?

- Diga que é o Máscara da Morte.- Ele dá uma tragada e solta a fumaça no rosto da mulher.- O que foi? Anda logo sua vaca! Quer perder a cabeça?

- Senhorita Tsubaki não gosta de cigarros.- A mulher diz sem mudar o tom da voz.

- E eu com a frescura dessa dondoca?- Máscara encara a mulher, mas o acompanhante o cutuca, com uma careta, ele joga o cigarro no meio das plantas. A mulher ergue uma sobrancelha.- Já joguei a porra do cigarro!

- Por aqui senhores...- A mulher deixa eles entrarem, os guiando para a sala de música.

- Uau... Que casarão... Esse seu amigo é ricaço!- O rapaz mais alto estava admirado.

- Não é do Afrodite, é da cria dele, Tsubaki.

- E quem é essa?

- Como você é desinformado, Kamiya! É aquela famosa pianista...

- Eu não ouço essas coisas.- Kamiya faz uma careta.

A empregada dá três leves batidas na enorme porta de mogno, antes de abri-la, era uma sala ampla.

- Senhor Afrodite, o Senhor Máscara da Morte...- Anuncia a empregada.

Afrodite estava perto da janela, sentado em uma poltrona bebendo um líquido vermelho em uma taça de cristal, estava com os olhos fechados, escutando Tsubaki que tocava no belo piano negro, ela vestia um vestido de rendas preto na altura dos joelhos, seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, ela pára de tocar assim que percebe as visitas, Kamiya fica encantado com a garota.

- Mestre, temos visita...- Diz Tsubaki um pouco incomodada com os olhares de Kamiya.

Afrodite abre os olhos lentamente e olha para os dois rapazes, olha para os pés deles e vê que estavam com os coturnos sujos e havia um rastro de barro atrás dele e em cima do tapete persa branco.

- Ótimo! – O loiro diz irritado.- E ao que devo a ilustre visita de vocês, Luigi?- Diz em tom irônico, sabia que o italiano odiava ser chamado pelo nome de batismo.

- Sem brincadeiras loiro.- Diz Máscara.

- Quem é esse rapaz?- Afrodite olha para kamiya.

- Esse é o Kamiya, minha cria.

- Yo!- Kamiya diz sem tirar os olhos de Tsubaki.

- Essa é minha cria mais querida, Tsubaki.- Afrodite segura na mão de Tsubaki delicadamente.

- É um prazer.- Ela diz polidamente curvando o corpo como uma lady.

- Agora que as apresentações terminaram, posso saber o porque da visita de vocês? Além de virem sujar o tapete?- Diz Afrodite indicando o sofá para eles sentarem.- E tirem o sapato, por favor.

- Parece que há uma grande movimentação de lupinos na região de Shibuya.- Diz Máscara sentando confortavelmente no sofá.

- Mas eles estão ficando ousados!- Diz Afrodite.

- Saga, à pedido do príncipe quer uma reunião em sua mansão.

- Já avisou ao Camus?- Pergunta Afrodite.

- Não quero papo com aquele almofadinha fresco, por isso vim te avisar! Mas já avisei ao Mú e ao Aioria.

- Pode deixar que eu aviso o Camus.

Tsubaki, que estava de pé atrás de Afrodite, ouvia a conversa calada, conhecia os nomes ditos, estava um pouco perturbada com os olhares indiscretos de Kamiya, era um belo rapaz, ela não negava e assim como Camus, tinha um olhar que parecia lhe sugar a alma.

Suzuran acorda depois de um breve cochilo, ela sente presenças conhecidas e desce as escadas, por uma brecha na porta ela vê Kamiya e Máscara da Morte, todos estavam sérios, curiosa, ela resolve ouvir a conversa.

- Aldebaran disse que há um bola de pelo suspeito freqüentando o clube 89. Pelas informações ele se chama Subaru e está procurando por um de nós, só não disse o nome.

Ao ouvir o nome do irmão, Suzuran fica empolgada e acaba trombando na porta, todos olham naquela direção, mas ao abrirem a porta, não havia ninguém.

- Tinha um rato aqui...- Diz Máscara farejando o ar.

- Talvez seja a empregada...- Diz Tsubaki tentando disfarçar, ela sabia quem poderia ser.

- Huuum... Me é um cheiro familiar...- Diz Kamiya.

- Com licença, preciso ver uma coisa...- Tsubaki sobe as escadas apressadamente.

- A conversa era só isso?- Pergunta Afrodite.

- Que pressa para se livrar de mim, quer dizer nós!- Diz o italiano um pouco nervoso pelo erro.

- Preciso avisar ao Camus, se esqueceu?- Diz Afrodite.

- Vamos embora.- Diz Máscara para Kamiya.

Os Brujah saem da mansão, Kamiya ainda olha para uma das janelas do segundo andar, com a esperança de ver Tsubaki, mas ela não estava lá.

- E a Suzu?- Pergunta Afrodite na porta do quarto de hóspedes, onde Tsubaki estava.

- Ela se foi...

- Para onde ela foi?

- Não sei, ela sempre tem essa mania de sumir sem dizer nada...- No fundo Tsubaki sabia que Suzuran havia escutado a conversa atrás da porta e iria procurar por Subaru.

- Preciso sair, primeiro irei buscar Camus no hotel para irmos à reunião de Saga.- Diz Afrodite indo para seu quarto.

- Tome cuidado Mestre.- Diz Tsubaki vendo o loiro arrumar a gola da camisa.

- Irei tomar querida.- Após dar um carinhoso beijo na testa de sua cria, Afrodite sai.

Tsubaki corre para seu quarto e pega um casaco com capuz, saindo apressadamente em seguida.

Afrodite e Camus chegam à mansão de Saga que ficava em um bairro nobre de Tokyo, perto da mansão do príncipe representante do Japão na Camarilha, Tsukasa, que estava em viagem à França. Ao entrar no local, reconhecem vários rostos, eram vampiros dos mais variados clãs e vindos de vários lugares do mundo, Saga junto ao irmão gêmeo Kanon, Afrodite, Aioria, Aldebaran e Dohko eram os poucos que tinham residência no país, os outros por viajarem muito, viviam em hotéis ou na casa de seus companheiros.

- Camus! Há quanto tempo!- Diz um rapaz longos cabelos louros e cacheados, pele levemente bronzeada e olhos azuis abraça o ruivo, era um Toreador.

- Sem muita melação, Milo...- Camus afasta o amigo.

- Mas é muito amor...- Ri uma homem alto de cabelos longos e negros, ao lado dele um idêntico. Eram Ventrues, apesar de kanon se parecer mais com um Toreador.

- Deixe eles Kanon.- Diz o sério.- Vamos ao que interessa que é a reunião.

Todos se sentam em torno de uma mesa retangular.

- Aldebaran e Shura disseram ter vistos uma estranha movimentação em Shibuya, principalmente no clube 89, isso confere?- Pergunta Saga.

- Confere, eu e Shura cruzamos com alguns, os do club 89 pareciam pacíficos, eram um grupo rebelde.- Diz Aldebaran, um brasileiro alto e forte de cabelos negros, pele morena e sobrancelhas grossas e juntas, era um Gangrel.

- Se Deba não tivesse me segurado, tinha arrebentado eles! Pra mim lupino é tudo igual, não existe pacífico ou não!- Diz o espanhol de cabelos arrepiados e olhos cor de oliva escuro.

- Afrodite me disse que um dos lupinos do club 89 se chamava Subaru, isso é verdade?- Pergunta Camus.

- Sim, era o que procurava informações sobre um de nós... Muito suspeito ele. Você conhece Camus?

- Posso estar enganado, mas Subaru é o nome do irmão da Suzuran.

Todos se entreolham e começam a falar ao mesmo tempo.

- Ordem!- Saga se irrita.

- Acham que ele está atrás dela?- Pergunta Mú, que tinha os cabelos loiros claros e sobrancelhas estranhas, duas pintas, era um Assamita, seu criador, Shion era assim como Dohko, um dos Cavaleiros de sangue da primeira geração, mas não se tem muitas notícias dele desde o atentado que o príncipe sofreu, na qual Aioros morreu e Shion saiu gravemente ferido.

- Essa sua cria só nos trás problemas!- Diz Shaka, um indiano loiro e de olhos azuis, era um Tremere.

- Não há nada que prove que ele estava atrás de Suzuran, nem que era o mesmo Subaru!- Diz Milo defendendo seu amigo.

- Sim, o nome dela não foi tocado em nenhum momento.- Diz Aldebaran.

- Mas por segurança, quero que tragam Suzuran.- Diz Saga.

A reunião termina, Neo que esperava por Camus na sala de estar se levanta ao ver seu mestre chegando com os outros.

- Neo, quero que vá procurar Suzu.- Pede Camus.

- Porque eu? Aquela garota é maluca!- Diz o rapaz fazendo uma careta.

- Você a conhece melhor que os outros.- Diz Camus.

- Vá junto Kamiya.- Diz Máscara.

- É o que faltava, porque ele tem que vir comigo?- Resmunga Neo.

- Porque eu conheço bem a Suzu, muito melhor que você, boyzinho!- Diz Kamiya.

- Pare de reclamar e vá!- Diz Camus.

- Tudo bem...- Ainda muxoxo, o rapaz sai com o outro.

Suzuran, assim como Tsubaki havia previsto, havia ido até o clube 89, ficava em um beco pouco movimentado de Shibuya, era freqüentado por muitos vampiros, humanos e alguns lupinos mais ousados, era proibido beber sangue de clientes ou brigar, a garota sabia do lugar, mesmo sem nunca ter ido, ela olha com nojo para as latas de lixo enquanto se aproxima da entrada, havia dois punks encostados perto da porta, eles olham para ela com interesse. Ela usava uma saia preta, meias pretas acima dos joelhos, botas, uma regata preta e uma coleira de couro, apesar de ter sido abraçada aos 20, ainda parecia uma adolescente de 16 anos.

- Ei neném, não acha que é nova demais para freqüentar esse inferninhos?- Diz um deles.

Suzuran ignora ele, mas é segurada pelo pulso.

- Não me ignore... Huuum... Até que é bonitinha... Que tal brincar com o titio aqui?- O rapaz, que parecia não ter mais de 25 anos, a prensa na parede, tentando beijá-la, mas recebe um chute no meio das pernas e cai gemendo.

- Não tenho tempo para brincar, titio...- A garota rosna.

- Ora sua piranha!- O rapaz atingido se levanta nervoso e junto com seu amigo, retiram um canivete e ameaçam a garota.

- Quer brincar, então vem?- Chama a garota.

Os rapazes nervosos partem pra cima dela, mas ela desvia dos golpes facilmente, dando um chute nas costas de um e empurrando o outro na parede, eles atacam novamente, ela pega impulso na parede e chuta um deles com força, o rapaz voa para o outro lado da rua entre as latas, vendo a tamanha força da "garotinha", o outro rapaz foge cambaleando e tropeçando nos próprios pés.

- Não tenho tempo pra brincar com idiotas como vocês!- Irritada, a garota desce as escadas em direção ao bar.

Um pessoa com capuz negro que a observava de longe entra no bar, logo atrás, Kamiya e Neo chegam, o moreno vestia uma calça preta e uma regata justa igualmente preta, deixando a mostra os braços tatuados, o outro vestia uma camisa branca e calça jeans, os cabelos castanhos tinha um leve topete..

- Se prepara boyzinho, está para entrar em um território desconhecido.- Diz Kamiya com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Não sou boyzinho!- O outro fecha a cara.

- Mas está vestido feito um e cheira feito um!

- Ah! Me deixa!- Neo entra na frente, o moreno solta uma gargalhada e segue ele.

- Tem certeza que ela está aqui?- Pergunta o francês vendo o local onde estavam, parecia um inferninho, ambiente escuro e abafado com pessoas estranhas se agarrando pelos cantos e com forte cheiro de bebida alcoólica.

- Tenho! Ela ouviu nossa conversa na casa da Tsubaki, ela com certeza veio procurar o irmão.- Diz Kamiya observando o ambiente.- Ali.- Diz apontando para o balcão ,o único lugar devidamente iluminado, Suzuran estava sentada conversando com o barman.

A pessoa de capuz estava em um canto escuro observando a dupla e Suzuran.

- Conhece um rapaz chamado Subaru? Soube que ele andou por aqui esses dias.- Pergunta Suzuran.

- E você é...?- O homem a olha desconfiado enquanto limpava um copo.

- Me chamo Suzuran...

- Ah sim... A irmã dele...- Suzuran se espanta pelo homem saber sobre ela.- Sim, ele me disse que talvez você ou um homem de nome Camus viria... E que era apenas para vocês dois que eu deveria entregar isso...- O barman entrega um pedaço de papel, a garota reconhece a letra do irmão.

Satisfeita, ela sai do bar, sendo seguida pela misteriosa pessoa encapuzada, Kamiya cutuca Neo e aponta para a pessoa que seguia Suzuran, ambos se levantam e vão atrás. Mesmo satisfeita, algo a deixava intrigada, porque Subaru iria querer se encontrar com Camus? Será que ela estava enganada sobre seu mestre esse tempo todo?

Suzuran sente que é observada, seguida, ela apressa os passos e entra em um beco, ela fica em posição de defesa, ela olha para o céu, a noite estava limpa e clara, a lua cheia brilhava...

- Quem está aí? Vai se mostrar ou prefere ficar escondido na sombra como um cão sarnento?- Grita a garota, ela ouve risos e passos.

- Ora ora, temos uma sangue suga muito abusada perdida por aqui...- Diz um rapaz saindo das sombras, era alto e loiro com a barba mal feita, atrás dele, mais três dois morenos e um ruivo.

- Acho que quem está perdido são vocês! Esse não é território de vocês pulguentos!

- É apenas uma criança... Acabem com ela!- Ordena o loiro.

Os três rapazes se transformam e partem pra cima de Suzuran, ela facilmente do primeiro, com um salto derruba o segundo e com o impulso chuta o rosto do terceiro, nisso o primeiro avança em outro ataque, mas a garota se abaixa e atinge as partes baixas dele com um soco, o lican se contorce e dor, ela dá um chute no rosto do terceiro que voa para a parede, o segundo uiva e parte pra cima da garota, que rapidamente pega uma pequena adaga de prata, atingindo o olho deste, gritando de dor, ele cai se contorcendo.

- São uns molengas!- Suzuran ri sarcásticamente.

- Maldita! Acabem logo com ela!- Diz o loiro ainda mantinha a forma humana.

Gemendo de dor, o atingido nos países baixos tenta acertar a garota com uma patada, mas era lento em comparação à garota, o terceiro, ainda zonzo, cerca ela, ela passa por baixo das pernas deste e o chuta pra cima do outro, que trombam e caem. O que havia sido atingido no olho tenta atacar ela por trás, mas é atingido no pescoço pela adaga, com a arma espetada no pescoço, ela dá passos vacilantes para trás tentando arrancá-lo, quando o consegue, sangue jorra do ferimento, aos poucos ele vai voltando à forma humana, estava morto.

Suzuran se vira para os outros dois, ainda zonzos, mas é surpreendida por um tapa pelas costas, batendo de frente em uma parede, o loiro havia se transformado e estava espumando de raiva.

- Inúteis! Não conseguem dar conta de uma garotinha! Eu vou mostrar como se fatia um vampiro...

Ele avança sobre Suzu, mas é surpreendido por uma pessoa de capuz que se coloca na frente dele, o loiro rosna, mas recebe uma tiro na testa, era uma arma com bala de prata líquida, o corpo cai pesadamente no chão, voltando à forma humana, o corpo se inflama e logo era apenas pó. Os outros dois licans tentam fugir, mas são atingidos pelas costas, a prata líquida corre em suas veias, causando uma dor horrorosa, eles se contorcem até morrerem, e assim como o líder deles, voltam a forma humana e depois pó...

- Está tudo bem com você?- A pessoa de capuz ajuda Suzuran a se levantar, revelando seu rosto.

- O..Obrigada...- Suzuran estava admirada com a garota a sua frente, era bem alta e magra, os cabelos negros e lisos tinham um corte reto na altura dos ombros, seus olhos eram felinos e cor de ocre, seus traços eram fortes, ela retira o capuz, vestia uma calça de couro justa, botas de salto fino e uma camisa preta de gola alta com rendas nas mangas e na gola.

- Suzu!- Tsubaki chega ofegante.- Está tudo bem com você?

- O que faz aqui Tsubaki?- Suzuran corre até a amiga.

- Vim ver se não faria uma besteira, sei que ouviu a conversa na minha mansão... Esse lugar é perigoso... Demorei para achar esse beco.

- Estou bem! Graças à ela.- Suzuran diz apontando para a outra garota.

- Kyra!- Diz Tsubaki.

- Há quanto tempo Tsubaki.- Sorri a garota.

- Quando chegou?- Tsubaki estava feliz em rever a outra amiga.

- Faz algumas horas, Aldebaran me pediu para rondar o clube, e acabei vendo ela, logo recebi uma ligação do meu mestre dizendo que Suzuran poderia estar por perto, quando a vi resolvi seguí-la, essas bandas andam perigosas ultimamente, muitos licans chegaram à cidade. Acabei perdendo ela de vista e quando cheguei, ela tinha derrubado um deles e deixado dois zonzos, mas tinha um maior que tive que dar cabo.- Explica Kyra- Você luta muito bem, parece uma Brujah!- Diz para Suzuran.

- Vivi um tempo entre alguns Brujah.- Explica Suzuran.

As três não percebem, mas eram observadas de cima de um prédio.

- Bingo! Três de uma vez...- Sorri um rapaz para seu companheiro, estavam ali desde o começo, viram seus companheiros serem mortos, mas não ligava, eram apenas meros idiotas.- Pegue a arma.

- Certo!- O companheiro pega uma arma parecida com uma bazooka colocando uma estranha capsula, os dois colocam óculos de sol e se sentam em poltronas de bronzear, ele mira nas garotas e atira.

- Cuidado!- Três sombras pulam sobre Tsubaki, Suzuran e Kyra, as protegendo com uma capa grossa e negra.

Ao atingir o solo, a capsula da bazooka solta uma luz intensa como o sol, iluminando ainda mais a noite, assim que a luz cessa, os dois lican pegam os binóculos para averiguar.

- E ai? Deu certo?- Pergunta um deles ansioso.

- Sinto dizer amigos, mas não deu certo...- Eles são surpreendidos por tiros na testa.

Eram Afrodite e Aldebaran, o Toreador olha para baixo apreensivo, havia sentido a presença de sua cria, ele deixa Aldebaran terminar as coisas por ali e desce para ver se todos estavam bem.

Suzuran sente um peso sobre si, ao abrir os olhos vê Neo, que a havia protegido.

- Sai de cima de mim! Idiota!- Suzuran empurra o rapaz que cai de bunda.

- Mal agradecida!- Resmunga o francês.

- Não se machucou?- Kamiya pergunta para Tsubaki, ela estava assustada embaixo dele, podia sentir o cheiro selvagem que ele exalava, a garota apenas balança a cabeça positivamente enquanto ele a ajuda a se levantar, ele olhava fixamente para ela, o que a incomodava um pouco, mas ela não se move, ainda estavam de mãos dadas.

- Tsubaki!- Ao ouvir seu mestre a chamar, a garota se afasta.

- Obrigada...- Tsubaki diz para Kamiya que vira o rosto e sorri de lado.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Podia ter se machucado!- Afrodite abraça sua cria.

- Mestre... Eu fiquei preocupada com Suzu...- Tsubaki diz, se aconchegando nos braços de seu mestre.

O rapaz que havia salvo Kyra, a ajuda a se levantar, era alto e magro, de cabelos loiros e um pouco acima dos ombros, em um corte repicado, a franja longa caía sobre seus olhos rosados, tinha traços delicados e um rosto fino, vestia um terno preto um pouco justo ao corpo e uma camisa preta com os primeiros botões abertos, podia se ver de longe que se tratava de um Ventrue, ele ajuda Kyra a se levantar, arruma a franja, o jogando para o lado e coloca óculos escuros para proteger os olhos.

- Obrigada Tsukasa.- Diz Kyra fazendo uma leve reverência.

- Tsukasa...? O príncipe de Tokyo?- Tsubaki sussurra para Afrodite.- Eu já ouvi seu nome, mas nunca o havia visto...- Ela diz admirada com o ar de rei que ele emanava.

- Príncipe? E o que um príncipe faz caçando nas ruas?- Pergunta Suzuran.

- Mas é uma mal educada mesmo! Isso é maneira de falar com o príncipe?- Diz Neo.

- Ah! Cala a boca!- A garota chuta a canela do outro que se abaixa gemendo.

- Suzuran, certo?- Tsukasa se aproxima e observa a garota, ela se sente acuada com a aura dele, era hipnotizante.- Cria de Camus Montblanc... Ainda é um grafite... Mas anos de polimento a transformará em um belo diamante Ventrue... Criança, me perguntou o porque de eu estar caçando?- Ele faz uma pausa.- Como disse, sou o príncipe, e o meu dever é zelar pelo bem de todos, e o maior bem é acabar com os licans que estão invadindo essa cidade.

- Esse cara é surpreendente...- Suzuran se aproxima de Tsubaki e segura em seu braço um pouco zonza.

- Acho que é por isso que é o Príncipe...- Diz Tsubaki também hipnotizada por ele.

- Vamos para minha mansão, não é seguro ficarmos aqui, irei convocar uma reunião.- Diz Tsukasa pegando seu celular.

oOoOoOoOo

Huehuehuehuehuehue, mais chars originais xDDDD Sou maluca o suficiente para encher a fic deles xDDDD

Não sei o que comentar... Ah sim, Tsukasa tem nome japa e é loiro? Bem, a Usagui, Sailor Moon é loira, certo? Me deixem xDDDD

Comentem pessoas! Eu não mordo!(não forte xP)

bjnhos x33333


	4. Chapter 4

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence... Mas se pertencesse, Seiya ia sofrer tanto...u.u Créditos ao tio Kurumada...**_

oOoOoOoOo

**Margarida- **A história será a mesma, só mudei umas coisitas xDDDD A história da Sabrina e do Oros será mantida xDDDD

**Chibi Haru-chan17- **Desculpe a tortura xDDDD Era a preguiça xP(apanha) Essa galera é bem variada né? Tenho dó do Neo também, ele tá lá quietinho e só leva patadas xDDDD

**Ikarus sama- **Depois do Shaka loiro e a galera do Sailor Moon lá, melhor não ligar para a aparência deles xDDDDD Se a Suzu e o irmão dela irão se encontrar?... A resposta está nesse capítulo xD Achou o Tsukasa phodão? E ele é xDDDDD

**Dark_Ookami- **Nyaaaah! Odeio os vampiros gays de diamante também xP (chuta) Adoro a Tsubaki xDDDD

oOoOoOoOo

A mansão de Tsukasa se localizava em Odaiba, um bairro chique com vista para o mar, era uma bela casa muito bem protegida, um de seus mais fiéis vampiros, Dohko, havia se encarregado da segurança, muros altos, portas de ferro, câmeras e alarme era uma das poucas coisas que havia ali. Os vampiros mais jovens são guiados para a sala de estar, ampla com confortáveis sofás, Tsukasa saiu acompanhado por Afrodite e Aldebaran, foram até a sala de reuniões que ficava no subsolo da mansão, os Cavaleiros de Sangue estavam reunidos, eram 12 vampiros de confiança do príncipe, na verdade eram 14, mas Aioros foi morto à anos atrás protegendo Tsukasa de um ataque lican, um quadro em homenagem ao seu ato heróico enfeitava o salão dos grandes vampiros. Seu irmão mais novo Aioria havia ficado perturbado com esse acontecimento, sendo pouco visto.

Estavam todos reunidos em volta da mesa esperando por Tsukasa, assim que ele entra, todos fazem uma reverência e esperam que o príncipe se sente, para assim, todos sentarem.

- Bom, cavaleiros, esta reunião é para tocarmos de um assunto muito sério. A ousadia desses licans ultimamente, cada vez mais e mais deles estão chegando à Tokyo, parecem eu esqueceram o medo.- Diz Tsukasa sério.- Mas o que mais me preocupa são as armas que eles vêm utilizando ultimamente...Hoje vi eles utilizando uma estranha bazooka com cápsulas de sol, Aldebaran...

O brasileiro coloca sobre a mesa a bazooka que havia pegado dos licans mortos, Mú se aproxima para verificar a arma.

- Isso é impossível... Como eles podem utilizar uma tecnologia como essa? Está quase do nível das armas que produzimos, e o pior, são muito parecidas...- Diz o Assamita assustado.

- Não creio que esses bolas de pelo tenham inteligência suficiente para criar uma arma dessas...- Diz Shura.

- Acredito eu eles tenham a ajuda de alguém... Mas não consigo imaginar quem?- Diz Shaka.

- Não sei de muitos licans ricos, eles normalmente moram em buracos com condições precárias...- Diz Kanon.

- Pode não ser um lican...- Diz Dohko pensativo, todos olham para ele.- Pode ser apenas uma suposição equivocada, mas e se for alguém poderoso que quer nos destruir?

- Quem?- Todos se perguntam.

- Saori...- Diz Tsukasa.

- Mas ela não está morta?- Pergunta Saga.- Sísifo, Hasgard e os outros se sacrificaram no passado para derrotá-la!

- Sim, eu me lembro... Nós a destruímos...- Diz Dohko, que estava na época, assim como Shion, era um dos Cavaleiros de Sangue da primeira geração, um poderoso e antigo Tremere.

- Sim, nós a vimos virar espuma... Foi uma dura batalha, perdemos companheiros.- Dohko tinha um olhar distante.

Enquanto isso, a serviçal de Tsukasa havia trazido algo para eles beberem.

- Esse cara sabe o que é sangue de qualidade...- Diz Kamiya bebendo sua bebida.

- Nisso eu tenho que concordar com você...- Diz Neo.

Tsubaki olha um pouco enojada para a bebida, não costumava beber sangue puro, ela sempre o misturava com outra bebida, ela pede uma xícara de chá para a serviçal, misturando o líquido rubro e o bebendo, Kyra bebia tranquilamente e Suzuran, mal havia bebido, apenas rodava o copo.

- Não conhecia o príncipe Tsubaki?- Pergunta Neo.

- Não, ouvi seu nome muitas vezes, mas nunca fui apresentada à ele, além dele ser muito ocupado, Afrodite nunca quis que eu me envolvesse com isso tudo diretamente.

- Então nunca ouviu sobre os Cavaleiros de Sangue?- Neo vê Tsubaki negar com a cabeça.- E você Suzu?

- Claro que não!- A garota responde mau humorada.

- Não precisa ser tão grossa, foi só uma pergunta...- Resmunga Neo.

Tsubaki olha para sua amiga, entendia o mau humor dela, Suzuran fugiu do seu clã por odiar ser comandada, se sentia presa, sempre se manteve alheia e longe da vida deles, se relacionou com muitos poucos vampiros, e agora estava presa dentro da casa do príncipe... Mas não era só isso, ela estava muito inquieta...

- O que foi Suzu?- Pergunta Tsubaki.

- Ah? Bom... Quer mais chá?- Suzuran puxa Tsubaki pelas mãos, assim que chegam ao corredor, ela olha para os lados, se certificando que ninguém as observava.- Preciso da sua ajuda... No bar... Eu recebi isso, é a letra do meu irmão, ele quer que o encontre no Parque Nonomura, preciso sair daqui...

- Mas Suzu... Pode ser perigoso, tem certeza que é seu irmão?

- Tenho! É o Subaru! Eu sei!

- Tudo bem... Venha...- Tsubaki puxa a amiga até o segundo andar, entrando em um dos banheiros, havia uma pequena janela, mas de tamanho suficiente para Suzuran passar.- Afrodite me disse uma vez que a rede de segurança da casa do príncipe é de primeira, é impossível você sair sem ser vista, mas acho que a maneira mais fácil seria pular o muro, mas há alarmes, logo saberão que você fugiu...

- Obrigada...- Suzuran abraça a amiga e passa pela janela, ficando na beirada estreita.

- Tome cuidado.- Pede Tsubaki, recebendo um sorriso de volta.

Andou um pouco pela beirada e viu as câmeras de segurança, viu alarmes sobre o muro alto, teria de ser rápida, ela procurou um bom lugar para pular.

- E lá vamos nós...- Ela fechou os olhos se concentrando, com um impulso passou pelo muro, pousando felinamente no chão, assim que se levantou, os alarmes tocaram, Suzuran correu se camuflando entre as sombras.

A reunião corria normalmente, quando os alarmes começaram a tocar, na tela pôde-se ver Suzuran pulando o muro.

- Aquela rata!- Diz Máscara da Morte.

- Não fale assim dela!- Diz Afrodite.

- Para onde ela foi?- Pergunta Kanon.

Camus se levanta sem dizer nada e sai correndo.

- Camus!- Milo vai atrás do amigo.

Nesse momento o telefone de Tsukasa toca.

- Alô?- Atende o príncipe.- O que? Quando foi isso!- O rosto estava transfigurado.- Não quero saber! Façam algo!- Diz desligando o telefone e bagunçando os cabelos nervosamente.

- O que houve Tsukasa?- Pergunta Shaka.

- Momiji... Eles pegaram meu irmão.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tsubaki descia as escadas quando cruzou com Camus, ele olha sério para ela.

- Onde ela foi?- Ele pergunta puxando a garota pelo pulso.

- Me solta...- Tsubaki geme tentando se soltar.

- ME DIGA AONDE ELA FOI!- Camus aumenta a voz.

- Está machucando ela!- Kyra tenta puxar Camus, mas é empurrado, voando sobre as escadas.

- Kyra!- Neo vai acudir a amiga.

- Ela disse pra soltar!- Kamiya dá um soco em Camus, que dá passos vacilantes e puxa Tsubaki para perto de si.

- Camus! O que pensa que está fazendo?- Milo segura o amigo que queria pular sobre Kamiya.

- Me diga Tsubaki, onde ela foi? Sei que Suzuran foi se encontrar com o irmão dela, é perigoso para ela andar sozinha!- Ele tinha um olhar desesperado.

- Parque Nonomura...- Tsubaki diz, Camus agradece com o olhar e corre para fora da mansão.

- Tragam a Suzuran de volta! Momiji foi raptado, os malditos planejam algo! Preciso sair!- Tsukasa sai apressadamente.

- Vocês ficam!- Ordena Saga para os novatos.

- Nem pensar!- Kyra pega suas armas e se vira para Kamiya.- Cuide da Tsubaki.

- O que?!- Kamiya arregala os olhos, ele olha para Tsubaki que abaixa o rosto envergonhada.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Suzuran chega ao parque indicado, o local era iluminado por alguns postes e pela lua cheia, ela se aproxima de uma árvore e vê uma silhueta encostada, ao ver a garota, ele sai das sombras, ela logo reconhece Subaru, ele vestia um jeans surrado, tênis, uma camisa branca e uma jaqueta de couro, seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e ele fumava.

- Niichan!- Suzuran abraça o irmão.- Sabia que estava vivo, sabia...- Grossas lágrimas escorrem de seus olhos, ela afunda o rosto no peito do irmão.

- Talvez não por muito tempo...- Subaru afasta a irmã gentilmente, a segurando pelos ombros, limpa as lágrimas de seu rosto com o dedo.- Escute com atenção... Talvez tenham me seguido...- O rapaz diminui a voz e olha para os lados preocupado.- Estão em perigo, há um traidor entre vocês!

- Um traidor!?- Suzuran se assusta.

- Meu grupo descobriu que estão chamando licans da Europa e dos EUA para um ataque surpresa, um de vocês está passando informações e plantas de armas para usar contra vocês... Parece que eles estão recebendo ajuda de uma bruxa também, Saori...

- Mas... Porque? O que eles querem?

- Tokyo... O traidor quer Tokyo para ele... Ele fez um acordo com os licans, se ele tiver o poder, eles poderão fazer o que quiser na cidade.

- Isso seria terrível...

- Terrível é pouco, seria uma carnificina não só de vampiros, mas de humanos, depois de Tokyo, ele pretende dominar o mundo!

- Quem é? Quem é o traidor?

- O traidor... Cuidado Suzu!- Subaru protege a irmã de um tiro, Suzuran grita ao ver a bala atravessar o corpo do irmão, um rastro de prata sai do ferimento.

- Subaru... Esse tiro não era pra mim, sabiam que iria me proteger...- A garota ampara o irmão, um filete de sangue saía do canto de sua boca.- Subaru... Não! Demorei tanto pra e rever... Não me deixa de novo...- Lágrimas brotam de seus olhos.

- Irmãzinha... Não chore...Ficarei bem, finalmente irei me livrar da maldição...

A pessoa que havia atirado em Subaru sorri, mira a arma novamente, dessa vez a bala era para a vampiro, ele mira nas costas dela e atira. Camus pula na frente de Suzuran e recebe a bala no lugar dela, o tiro acerta no ombro, o Ventrue geme, caindo de joelhos, a bala de sol queimava sua carne.

- Camus...?- Suzuran olha assustada para seu criador.

- Maldito Camus!- O atirador rosna e mira novamente, mas é acertado por um tiro, Kyra corre em sua direção, o atirador joga a arma na garota e foge.

- Droga!- Diz Kyra vendo que ele havia fugido, havia apenas pingos de sangue, ela pensa em seguir o atirador, mas algo brilhando no chão chama a atenção dela, ela se agacha e pega uma corrente dourada com um pingente de flecha, ela observa atentamente a jóia e tem a impressão de ter visto em algum lugar, ela guarda a corrente e se junta aos outros.

- Você está bem?- Camus se aproxima de Suzuran.- Subaru...- O vampiro se agaixa ao ver o rapaz quase morrendo.

- Ca..mus... Quanto tempo...- O rapaz sorri fracamente.- Obri...ga..do...por ter cu..i..dado de Suzu como prometeu...

- Não... Eu falhei... Não fui um bom pai...- Camus sente seus olhos arderem, mas segura as lágrimas.

- Suzu...- Subaru pega as mãos de sua irmã e depois de Camus, juntando as duas.- Não culpe Camus... Fui eu quem... pedi pra... ele mentir...Deixe de ser...du..du..rona e o ace..ceite... O ame...- O rapaz sorri antes de começar a ter espasmos, a prata havia percorrido seu corpo todo, logo ele pára de se mover, estava morto...

- Subaru...- Suzuran sacode seu irmão.- Niichan! Não! Niichaaaaaaan!- Ela se joga sobre o corpo dele, mas Camus a puxa.- Me solta! Me solta!- Camus a abraça forte, o corpo de Subaru se inflama, logo vira cinzas, Suzuran chora compulsivamente socando o peito de seu criador.

- Vamos embora, não há nada que possamos fazer...- Milo coloca a mão no ombro de Camus.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tsubaki observava a lua da varanda do primeiro andar, rezava para que todos voltassem bem, principalmente Suzuran e... Camus... Ela balança a cabeça se reprovando.

- Ainda dói?- Kamiya se aproxima da garota, ele havia feito um leve curativo, ela logo estaria boa.

-Estou melhor, obrigada.- Diz Tsubaki.

Kamiya não agüenta e a puxa para mais perto de si, roubando um beijo, a garota fica totalmente sem reação, os lábios dele estavam mornos, deve ter sido por causa do sangue que haviam tomado à pouco, era seu primeiro beijo, ela acaba se rendendo e fecha os olhos, eles se afastam por um momento, ele a olhava bem nos olhos, ela abaixa o rosto com o rosto levemente rubro.

- Não me diga que foi seu primeiro beijo?- Kamiya sorri com a falta de resposta dela e levanta seu rosto com o dedo, se aproximando novamente, Tsubaki fecha os olhos novamente.

O barulho da porta faz com que eles se afastem, Kamiya pragueja enquanto Tsubaki sorri, ele fica encantado com seu sorriso, era a primeira vez que ela havia visto.

- Tsubaki?- Suzuran entra com a voz chorosa.

- Suzu? Está tudo bem?- Tsubaki abraça a amiga, que desaba em choro se agarrando nela.

Tsubaki guia Suzuran até o sofá, ao olhar para Camus, percebe que ele segurava o ombro, suas roupas estavam manchadas de sangue.

- Está machucado!- Diz Tsubaki preocupada.

- Não é nada... Ai...- Camus faz uma careta.

- Alguém me traga curativos!- Diz Tsubaki fazendo Camus se sentar.

Uma serviçal traz uma caixa com curativos, Tsubaki agradece e faz Camus tirar a camisa, limpando o sangue com algodão, não era um ferimento muito grave, mas a pele estava levemente queimada, Camus não tirava os olhos de Tsubaki, seu toque era leve, a garota percebe os olhares e fica incomodada, quem não gostava nada era Kamiya, que olhava a cena da varanda com um olhar mortal, a garota olha para ele e sorri, fazendo com que ele amolecesse e virasse de costas com um leve sorriso.

- Kamiya?- Neo se aproxima.

- O que é?

- Aconteceu algo entre você e a Tsubaki?

- CLARO QUE NÃO!- Kamiya sai de perto.

- Povo mais nervoso!- Neo encosta na varanda e observa Suzuran, ela estava abraçada aos próprios joelhos, o rosto manchado de lágrimas, ela soluçava, parecia tão frágil e inocente, ele não sabe o porque, mas fica balançado, uma vontade de abraçá-la e protegê-la.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tsukasa pára sua mercedez preta em frente à um prédio, ele sobe as escadas apressadamente, entrando em um pequeno ateliê, na frente de uma enorme tela, uma jovem de longos cabelos loiros com mechas rosas presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, a franja e a parte da frente são repicadas e caíam sobre o rosto delicado e infantil e os olhos grandes e azuis como o céu, vestia um vestido de veludo verde musgo com babados brancos, as mangas estavam dobradas, um avental sujo de tinta e sapatos de boneca preto, ela não percebe o rapaz a observando, estava entretida em sua pintura, os olhos firmes e as mãos correndo sobre o painel enquanto ela se equilibrava na estrutura de madeira, ela estava quase terminando.

O rapaz a olhava de maneira carinhosa, um olhar cheio de paixão, Angelique Du Condray era sua cria, sua amante, sua razão de viver, a amava com todas as suas forças, mesmo que tivesse custado à admitir...

_Tsukasa estava novamente em Paris para uma reunião do clã, era uma fria noite de inverno, vestindo um casaco grosso por cima das vestes de bom corte, uma cartola e uma bengala, como a maioria dos homens ricos usavam na época, como um bom Ventrue, apreciava coisas boas, andava à procura de alimento, ele não se alimentava de qualquer um, não iria sair pegando qualquer mendigo, seu paladar era refinado._

_Sentiu um doce cheiro no ar, farejando o ar, saiu à procura de sua presa, perto de uma ponte, encontrou uma pequena sombra que cantarolava enquanto rodopiava, Tsukasa se aproximou sorrateiramente pelas sombras e pulou sobre sua pequena vítima, para seu espanto, era apenas uma garotinha, que o olhava assustada. O vampiro de mais de mil anos congelou ao ver aquelas orbes azuis o fitando com curiosidade. _

_O coração da pequena garota estava acelerado, não apenas pelo susto de ser abordada, mas pela beleza do rapaz à sua frente, ele era lindo, uma pintura barroquina viva, o anjo que via em seus sonhos. Um novo sentimento brotava dentro do coração daquela pequena de apenas 14 anos que pulava a janela escondida todas as noites à procura de seu anjo, e finalmente o havia encontrado._

_Confuso, Tsukasa vira as costas e começa a andar._

_- Espere...- Diz a pequena garotinha.- Me chamo Angelique, qual seu nome?_

_O rapaz pára ao fim da ponte, mas não se vira para encará-la._

_- Tsukasa.- Ele diz, continuando seu caminho e sumindo na escuridão._

_- Tsukasa...- A garota repete para si mesma, começando a rodopiar e cantarolar uma música alegre, estava apaixonada, apaixonada por alguém que viu apenas por alguns minutos._

_O vampiro não havia ido muito longe, se sentia atraído por aquela garota, mas não como um alimento, ele a queria para si, sem que ela veja, Tsukasa a segue até sua casa, queria apenas saber onde morava aquele anjo._

_Por noites, Tsukasa ia até a casa de Angelique velar por seu sono, passou-se um ano, a mãe da garota havia pego uma estranha doença e estava de cama, os médicos não davam muito tempo de vida, o brilho da garota havia se apagado, o vampiro sofria em ver o sofrimento de sua pequena, que dormia chorando ao travesseiro, queria confortá-la, queria abraçá-la, mas nada podia fazer a não ser observá-la de longe._

_Alguns meses depois, no aniversário de 16 anos de Angelique, a senhora Du Condray falece, Tsukasa se aproxima da varanda da garota que dormia com as vestes do velório, ele toca seu rosto com os dedos frios e lhe beija a testa, ia sair quando Angelique o segura pela mão._

_- Não vá meu anjo...- Pede a garota se agarrando à ele._

_Tsukasa ficou um momento sem reação, mas a abraça, beijando o topo de sua cabeça, ela era tão quente, tão macia... Era quase manhã, Angelique ainda estava agarrada à Tsukasa._

_- Preciso ir...- Ele diz tentando se afastar._

_- Tsukasa...- A voz doce de Angelique lhe chamando soou como sinos, ela levanta o rosto e encara os olhos rosados do rapaz._

_Ele sente uma imensa vontade de beijá-la, mas se fizesse não saberia se iria resistir à tentação de transformá-la, não queria, ela era muito jovem ainda..._

_- Voltarei ao anoitecer...- Juntando suas forças, ele se afasta da garota e some pela varanda._

_O dia era chuvoso, Angelique ficou o dia todo trancado em seu quarto, seu pai, também muito abalado estava na biblioteca, ele havia dispensado todos os empregados da casa, deixando apenas a ordem de deixar comida para sua filha, mal havia escurecido quando Angelique escuta o som de um tiro, assustada ela corre para a biblioteca, ela solta um grito de desespero, seu pai estava caído em uma poça de sangue com um tiro na cabeça, ao seu lado uma carta, onde se desculpava pela fraqueza e pedia para sua filha ser feliz._

_- Papai... Não...- A garota chora sobre o corpo sem vida do pai.- Tsukasa...- Ela só conseguia dizer o nome do seu anjo._

_- Estou aqui...- Tsukasa entra pela porta da biblioteca e ao ver a cena, puxa Angelique para perto de si, a abraçando forte._

_O coração dela estava acelerado, eles se olham e seus rostos se aproximam, Tsukasa sente o corpo de Angelique tremer quando seus lábios se encostam, eram mornos e macios, um gosto doce, a garota exalava um cheiro doce, o beijo fica mais intenso, ele beija a bochecha da garota e chega ao pescoço, ao sentir o gosto doce de sua pele aveludada e o cheiro de sangue fresco, o rapaz não agüenta, suas presas afiadas roçam na pele da garota, se controlando, Tsukasa de afasta._

_- Não posso...- Diz o rapaz._

_- Tsukasa...?- Angelique se assusta ao ver presas afiadas em seu amado, mas ao mesmo tempo ,tudo faz sentido, ela já havia ouvido falar sobre os seres da noite, agora entendia porque ele vinha apenas à noite, o porque da beleza hipnotizante dele, Tsukasa era um vampiro._

_- Me desculpe...- Tsukasa se levanta, mas Angelique o segura._

_- Não vá, por favor! Me leve com você, me faça uma de vocês! Eu já perdi tudo, não agüentaria te perder... Eu te amo...- Aquelas palavras atingiram o coração morto de Tsukasa._

_- Tem ideia do que me pede? Não tem noção do que é essa vida! Das noites solitárias, do remorso de matar para se alimentar, essa vida é amaldiçoada!_

_- Não me importo, quero apenas ficar com você... Por favor...- A garota segura no braço de seu amado._

_- Se afaste de mim!- Tsukasa puxa seu braço com força._

_- Não...me ama?_

_- Não.- Ele diz de costas._

_- Diga isso olhando em meus olhos!- Angelique o faz encará-la._

_- Não te amo.- Tsukasa diz friamente, mesmo sofrendo ao ter que mentir._

_Os olhos de Angelique se enchem de lágrimas, ela coloca a mão trêmula na boca, abaixa o rosto, balançando a cabeça várias vezes, até sair correndo porta à fora, a chuva grossa molha todo seu vestido, ela tropeça em uma pedra e cai de joelhos na lama, se levanta e continua a correr, Tsukasa apenas a observa tristemente, desabando de joelhos no chão da biblioteca, nem mesmo o cheiro de sangue do corpo caído perto de si o faz reagir, uma lágrima fina escorre de seus olhos. Logo ele levanta o rosto em alerta, sente que Angelique corria perigo._

_Não longe dali, Angeilique atravessava a mesma ponte que atravessava na noite em que conheceu Tsukasa, seus olhos estavam vazios, seus cabelos totalmente molhados se embaraçados, ela pára bem no meio e encosta na beirada, observando a água que corria forte devido à chuva, a forte correnteza a tentava..._

_- Não me resta mais nada...- Ela diz para si, subindo na beirada da ponte. _

_Ela fecha os olhos e levanta o rosto para o céu, deixando seu corpo pender pesadamente para frente, quando é puxada pela cintura, ao abrir os olhos, Tsukasa a segurava firme._

_- Tsukasa...?_

_- Desculpe... Eu menti... Te amo!- Ele diz entre lágrimas de sangue.- Prefiro te amaldiçoar à ter que te perder para sempre.- Ele diz a abraçando._

_Eles se beijam com paixão e Tsukasa leva Angelique para o quarto de hotel onde estava hospedado, ele a despe e a banha em uma banheira quente, a enrola em uma toalha felpuda e a guia até a cama._

_- Queria que visse o sol pela última vez antes de vir para meu mundo...- Ele diz tristemente._

_- Meu sol é você...- Angelique puxa Tsukasa para um beijo._

_Eles se amam durante a noite, Tsukasa se sentia humano, sensações e um prazer que há muito havia esquecido, no ápice do prazer ele a transforma, era desse dia em diante só sua..._

- Tsukasa?- Angelique toca o rosto de seu amado com a mão suja de tinta.

- Angel...- O rapaz sorri, beijando a testa de sua amada.

Tsukasa observa a grande pintura terminada por Angelique, os dois sentados à grama observando um belo por do sol.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**be Continued...**_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Nyahoooo! Finalmente tomei vergonha na cara e vim postar u.u Fui um pouco má nesse capítulo não? Mas foi por uma boa causa u.u

Pelo menos teve a história mela cueca do Tsukasa com a Angeliqu, eu adoro eles, gente, Angelique é uma Mary Sue fofa xDDDD

Enfim, deixem uma review o/

bjnhos x33333


End file.
